Vampirism in the WOLFHOUND series
Vampirism in the WOLFHOUND series while some aspects remain true to the myths other aspects are completely fictional. Becoming a Vampire Becoming a vampire can only be done when a vampire bites an individual in the jugular and is left untreated for 2000 hours. After that; the individual becomes known as a Turned Vampire. 80% Vampire and 20% of whatever species they were before. After that; the individual is a Vampire for life and death and can even infect Werewolves, Weredingoes, and even hybrids. Demons, Angels, and Claddus-users are the only ones immune to the affliction. If two Turned Vampires mate with one another; they'll produce a Pure Vampire regardless of what the 20% originally was. This is because the Vampire DNA from both vampiric parents will cleanse the offspring of anything considered foreign. However, if only one of the parents is a Turned Vampire then the offspring will not be born a Vampire as Turned Vampires cannot be born only made. As such; it is vice versa when one of the parents is not a Turned Vampire further proving that Turned Vampires cannot produce hybrids. Pure Vampires are born via other Pure Vampires or 2 Turned Vampires. Origin Vampirism began in Universe-77 after a Wallachia Prince made a wish to a genie to gain abilities by drinking blood. Abilities include; Enhanced Strength in order to have the strength to put down the Ottoman Empire, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Senses, Infectious Bite to share his gift with his wife and children, fog control, flight, and immortality. Eventually, others wanted the gift of immortality as well and asked to be turned as well. Depleting the region of humans and switching the population with Vampires. By 1788; Wallachia was transformed into the Transylvanian Republic with the first Turned Vampire as the head of state. However, after growing concern from neighbouring lands; a mortal man found the same genie and made a few wishes to give the Vampires weaknesses. As such; Vampires now burn to death in sunlight, die from wooden objects, angel blood (and to a lesser extent Nephilims) becomes toxic to vampires, and blood deprivation can cause them to starve to death while Pure Vampires lose the ability to fly and control fog. Abilities Pure Vampires #Enhanced Strength #Enhanced Speed #Enhanced Reflexes #Enhanced Senses #Infectious Bite #Immortality Turned Vampires #Enhanced Strength #Enhanced Speed #Enhanced Reflexes #Enhanced Senses #Infectious Bite #Immortality #Flight #Fog Control Weaknesses Pure Vampires/Turned Vampires #Wooden Weapons #Blood Deprivation #Magic #Nephilim Blood #Sunlight #Sunlight Protection Tag - As an unintended side effect of the Sunlight Protection Tag - Vampires become Mortal and can be killed with regular weapons despite becoming immune to the negative effects of Sunlight. WOLFHOUND Empire Following the Anti-Human Violence Act after some Vampires migrated to the Wolf's Den. Vampires are no longer able to drink from humans or any other non-vampire without permission nor can they turn a citizen without consent. In order to compensate; the government gave them a Digital Copy Device to allow them to produce a limitless amount of blood bags and as such; Vampires live as any other citizen of the Wolf's Den. The Empire was able to produce equipment that allowed Vampires to walk during daylight like any other citizen. Hybrids Shadow Elves Shadow Elves are the hybrids of Christmas Elves (Elves born during the 12 days of Christmas or Christmas Elves) and Pure Vampires. Anyone turned by a Shadow Elf will become a Bloodmonger instead of a Turned Vampire and will have a stronger craving for blood. Lesser Known Hybrids #Vampyres (Fire Demons + Pure Vampire) #Dhampir (Human + Pure Vampire) #Vaebeast (Werebeast + Pure Vampire) #Strzyga (Caused when Vampire-Harpie Hybrid bites someone) Abilities Shadow Elves #Daylight Walking #Enhanced Strength #Enhanced Speed #Enhanced Reflexes #Enhanced Senses #Ice Magic #Cold Immunity #Infectious Bite #Technomagic #Explosions Bloodmongers #Enhanced Condition #Infectious Bite #Flight #Cold Immunity #Ice Magic #Day-walking Weaknesses Shadow Elves #Decapitation #Wooden Weapons #Mortality – Shadow Elves are Mortals despite one of their parents being undead #Blood Deprivation #Nephilim Blood Bloodmongers #Hunger/Blood Craving #Wooden Weapons #Blood Deprivation #Nephilim Blood Godhood Like any other race in the series; Vampires can gain the title of God upon gaining divine power permanently either via true ascension, killing a God, or being a Demigod (Any mortal born with low-levels of Divine Power). Vampirism People Vampirism in People such as; Elves, Humans, Svanists, Colos, Azacans, Sarams/Sjatists and other susceptible species is a result of being bitten in the jugular by a Vampire. It takes 2000 hours for the injection to take complete effect and turned a person into a Turned Vampire. Elf Turned Vampires and Human Turned Vampires are the most common variants of Turned Vampires. Animals Animals are also susceptible to the bite and usually have more trusting nature to other species. Wolfdog Turned Vampires. Since animal can't speak; Vampires are free to bite and change them whenever they wish. Known vampires *Arthur - Vampire/Vanir Hybrid. Demigod *Prince of Wallachia - First Turned Vampire and first ever Vampire. *Jason - Dhampir. Born to Loki while disguised as a Human. Demigod *Viktor - A Vampire from the Western Continents of Universe-77 and later evolves into a Psychic Vampire after drinking the blood from a Psychic. *Viktoria - Sister of Viktor and later evolves into a Vampire Lord (Vampire Lady) after drinking Demon blood. *Vektor - Viktor's oldest son and later becomes Nelapsi to combat a new variant of Wendigo. *Jaks - Viktor's younger son and a Dhampir who was disowned for shaming Viktor. Category:Vampires